Forgotten
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: Yes, we all know about Aerith. But what about her little sister? Aeris's story was just as heartbreaking as her sister's, if not more so. All she wanted was Zack, but did she get him? ZackxOc, mostly ZackxAerith  Zerith , and perhaps CloudxOc. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm not sure where to begin with this story, so I'll start with my name, I guess. (Or should I say something mysterious like, _"I am the night?" _to begin my story?)

I'm Aerith Gainsborough's little sister, Aeris. Yes, my name is the misspelling of hers. Either my mom lacked creativity, or she just didn't like me. I'll go with the first one, it makes me feel better. But, you guys know the story, so _you _know which one it really is…

Uh, I'm 14, so I'm a full two years younger than my sister in this story, who is uh… sixteen. Math isn't my best subject, if you can't tell.

I really, really don't like my big sister. Truth be told, I don't really like anybody, but I have a rather extreme dislike for her. And it's worse knowing that we look alike (With the exception of her boobs. I was always jealous of her boobs.). My eyes are a bloody looking red though, instead of the vomit green she has (I'd prefer a softer blue, though, because my eyes are pretty damn horrifying compared to hers)!

Okay, remember when I said I don't like people? I meant I don't like _most people. I did have a friend (Only one at the time. The idea of more than one was ghastly) named Zack Fair (he was sixteen like my sister). I spent most of my time sneaking out to see him. He was a sweetheart, a complete weirdo, just too adorable to resist!…_

_I guess somewhere along the lines, Aerith decided that he was, too._

_Aaand that's how the story began. With Aerith deciding she had an interest in Zack._

_Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

Aerith stared at the retreating back of her sister with hurt written clearly across her face. She wondered where her sister was going, and if it was any fun. If it was fun, why wouldn't she take her own _sister_?

She also vaguely wondered how safe it was, because Aeris was just a little girl as far as _she _was concerned, and she was very fragile. Perhaps the biggest worry on Aerith's mind was why Aeris was dressed like a little boy.

This led her to ponder why she never _talked _about boys. Or looked at boys. Or-

"AH!"

She panicked and tried to stop her horrible thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut and whined loudly.

"Oh no. My sister's a lesbian…" She mumbled into her hands, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"I don't think you should do this, Zack." Aeris said, yanking her hand from the young man's grip. He pouted cutely.<p>

"Please? I know you'll like him." Zack begged, grabbing a hold of her hand again and smiling widely. Aeris looked away, because the moment she looked up she knew her willpower would crumble.

"I'm going to bite off your fingers."

"Pwease?"

"Seriously, I'm going to make you a girl."

"Aeris..." Zack said, giving her one of his impossible to resist looks. She sighed.

"Fine."

"Alright!" Zack jumped up excitedly, then dragged Aeris down the clean marble hallways of the Shinra building. Aeris already felt her heart speed up from anxiety; she absolutely hated meeting new people.

"Er, why are we going into Mr. Angeal's office?" Aeris squeaked nervously, pulling back her hand again before Zack could open the door. Zack raised a brow.

"Dude, lower your voice about an octave."

"Seriously, Zack! He told us not to go in there when there was nobody to supervise you. We shouldn't be-"

But Zack had already turned the handle, and Aeris was pushed in the room. She had began preparing to apologize to the SOLDIER, but her words turned into a long, drawn out coo. It was almost as if her brain had shut down. Zack snickered.

Instead of the large, masculine SOLDIER First-Class she had expected…

… She got a small, adorable blond teenaged boy with huge, silvery blue eyes framed by thick, curled eyelashes. He was taller than Aeris, but not by much- and that was saying something. Aeris was quite small.

"Just like a baby chocobo!" she blurted. As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She felt her face heat up. The boy's confused expression didn't help her feel any less embarrassed.

"Told you even _you _would like him." Zack gloated, smiling triumphantly.

"Curse you…"

"This is my little buddy, Aeris Gainsborough~! Aeris, this is my other little buddy…"

"I'm _not _little! Stop calling me that!"

"… Cloud Strife."

Zack patted Aeris' head, ignoring the elbow he received to the ribs. She sighed again.

"Hello, Cloud." she nodded in his direction, crossing her arms.

"H-hi, Aeris." he said, giving a shy smile. Zack frowned.

"Aren't we off to a bad start? This won't work..." Aeris stood on her toes and lifted herself up on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Zack… I can see it in your face. You have a reason. What was your reason for introducing us?" Aeris whispered ferociously in his ear. Zack's light blue eyes saddened.

"You're going to need the company. And, well… You know, things have been depressing since Genesis went M.I.A."

"Genesis is _gone_?" Aeris screamed, losing her balance.

"There's been a mass desertion. See?" Cloud explained, pointing to the empty hallways.

"You haven't noticed? You come here every day." a new voice said, making all three teens jump considerably high.

"_Shit_! Don't just ninja into a room like that, _Angeal."_ Aeris sneered.

"Don't just ninja into _my own office?_ Huh. Zack's _stupid_ is rubbing off on you."

"_Hey_!"

"Zack, it's time for us to leave. Cloud, get back to work…" Angeal continued in a softer tone. Aeris' face fell.

"Leave?"

"To try to find Genesis… He's been spotted in Wutai."

Aeris felt her back stiffen.

"Zack, you didn't tell me you were going on a mission."

"Well... I shouldn't be gone long... And this is my chance to become a First!"

_So that's why he wanted me to meet Cloud. He's leaving. Alright then. Don't tell me anything. I don't care if your going on a dangerous mission you might not survive! I don't care-!_

"Aeris?" Zack called, poking her arm.

"Don't touch me. Just call me when you get back." she said icily

. Zack winced at the coldness in her tone, but found there wasn't much he could do. He sighed and walked out, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Aeris felt horrible soon after he left. Angeal and Cloud frowned in unison.

"He'll be back soon. Don't worry. But get out of my office. You too, Cloud." Angeal said, nudging the small teens out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Heya guys! I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've been busy. ^^" But this is the upgraded version of a story I already started. Oh, and I've got an UNHEALTHY OBSESSION with NOEL KREISS from FF13-2. So... Expect at least a one shot or drabble set for him.  
>Ohohon! And I haven't forgot about the one shots I owe some people. I'm working on it! X,D <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Aeris' phone vibrated loudly against her face in the middle of the night. Her screams of terror became caught in her throat when she realized the vibrations were harmless. She wiped the drool off of her face and answered sluggishly, brain still not fully functioning.

"Meeeh~."

_"Aeris! It's Angeal." _Zack's voice said glumly on the other side of the line. Aeris frowned and rubbed her eyes.

_"_Does he have gas? I told him not to eat my bur..." she whispered slowly. Zack snorted.

_"No... He's gone."_

"Gone? But I liked Angeal..."

_"He betrayed ShinRa... He ran away with Genesis."_

Aeris gasped, allowing her hyper friend's words to sink in. He sounded miserable, and Aeris was clueless about what to do in the situation. Zack was never sad.

"At least you're all right." she finally said, smiling to herself. She couldn't see him, but she knew Zack was giving a grin as well.

_"Oh, and happy birthday!"_

Aeris face-palmed. How did he go from completely depressed to excited so fast?

_At least he remembered... _I_ didn't even remember._

"T-thanks."

_"If you come out right now, I'll buy you a cake!"_

Aeris' blood-colored eyes stared at the digital clock for a few seconds. It was clear that she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

"At three in the... Aw, why not."

_"Meet you at the diner! I have something to tell you."_

* * *

><p>Sneaking out was no problem, but keeping warm was starting to be one. No matter how deep into her jacket's pockets she shoved her hands, she felt like ice. And Zack was late. And Aeris was getting hungry, after having been woken up so early.<p>

"Yo~!"

Aeris winced at the cheerful teen's voice, seemingly amplified by the emptiness of the city.

"Quiet Zack..." she said in a low voice, turning around slowly.

"Hey Cloud." she said, flapping her elbow instead of actually waving. Cloud smiled softly and waved back.

"Onward to victory?" Zack asked in a quieter tone, holding open the door for her.

She slid into the seat closest to the door, pressing her face against the window and yawning.

"Oh, I didn't brush my teeth. damn." she muttered to herself. Cloud sat (In reality, he was forced into the seat by Zack) next to Aeris while Zack ordered.

"Happy fifteenth." Cloud said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Aw. Thanks."

"Aeris. Cloud has news to tell you." Zack said as he slid into the booth. Cloud's face went red.

"No, you tell her! It's technically not even my thing to tell!" he exclaimed, frantically waving his hands.

"I don't want to die, so _you_ have to tell her." Aeris felt her face twitch.

"Tell me _what?"_

Zack and Cloud both winced.

"Zack's going on another mission soon!" Cloud blurted, pointing to their larger friend. Zack's face drained of all color at the emotionless stare Aeris gave him.

"You just got back." she said monotonously. Cloud awkwardly scratched the back of his blond head.

"I have to go to Angeal's home town. Why do you panic so much when I leave anyway?"

"Because you _never tell me. _For all I know, you could be dead." Aeris said, running her fingers through her shortly-cropped brown curls. Cloud patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Zack frowned.

"I'll be back."

"What if you get raped?" Aeris loudly blurted, shooting out of her seat and scaring the mousy waiter.

"Aeris..." Cloud raised a brow and placed a hand on her shaking arm.

"Well I worry about both of you getting sexually assaulted. You're very pretty boys..." she said sadly, looking away. Zack chuckled nervously as the waiter regained his composure.

"H-happy birthday, ma'am." he stammered, lowing their desserts with shaky hands. Aeris smiled sweetly, grabbed her glass, and crushed it in her hand, eye twitching again.

"Uh, Aeris..." Cloud inched away, eyes widening at the shattered glass and vanilla that decorated the table.

"See you guys later!" she said, bouncing up and walking swiftly out the front door. Zack and Cloud watched her disappear, then exchanged terrified glances. Zack then cleared his throat.

"She doesn't usually act like a girl, but when she does it's scary."

"I'm not sure I'd call that girlish. I've never seen a girl break thick-smoothie-glass with their bare hands."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: ...This one was really short... X,D The next one will be good, though._**


	4. Chapter 4

It was silent in the church, which was unusual all by itself. Aerith's usual useless chatter was gone, but she was in the building with Aeris. Sitting right across from her, in fact, staring down at her flowers and running her fingers over the petals.

"Aeris?"

_There. It's going to start right there. _Aeris thought, rolling her large crimson eyes.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… Are you a serial killer? Or a lesbian? Or maybe a super-villian?" she asked, slowly looking over at her younger sister.

Aeris' hand snapped up to her mouth as she shook with stifled laughter. She wasn't sure why the questions were so hilarious to her but they were, and Aerith didn't look all too thrilled.

"I'm _serious!" _Aerith exclaimed over Aeris' laughter. Aeris stopped her giggling when she heard a creak overhead.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear _what?"_

The ceiling gave another small series of squeaks.

"_That_!"

There was a loud bang and a limp figure fell on top of Aeris, pressing her face into the flowers. Bits of wood fell around her (One hitting her particularly hard in her exposed shin).

"Aeris!…"

Aeris could barely breathe, let alone see who had made Aerith's breath hitch in her throat. But _man, _they were heavy.

"Oh wow he's... Hello? Hello~!" Aerith finally called, causing the figure above Aeris to stir.

"OhGoddess_. __Help!" _Aeris wheezed, attempting to lift herself up. She didn't even move an inch.

"Heaven?"

"Not Quite. Church in the slums."

"Are you an angel?"

Aeris stopped squirming and felt her eyes widen.

"No. Just Aerith."

_Is that… Zack? _Aeris thought, feeling the man's body lift from hers.

She and Zack locked eyes for a minute and let out a mutual shriek.

"Zack?" Aeris screamed shrilly. Aerith's smile fell.

"You know him?" Aerith whispered.

"Aeris, what are you doing here?"

"I _live _in the slums, you dope! What the hell did you do to fall through the ceiling?" Aeris pouted, narrowing her eyes at her raven-haired companion. Zack blinked a few times, then scoffed, turning to Aerith with a charming smile.

"So, what's _your _name?" he asked, drawing a girlish giggle from Aerith.

"I'm Aerith. You scared me." she said cutely. Aeris wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms.

"_Zack_! Don't you _dare _ignore me!"

"I'm sure you guessed it already, but I'm Zack. For helping me out, I have to repay you somehow, right?" he said, paying no attention to the smaller teen buzzing in his ear. Aeris' face softened and fell.

"Don't be silly, you!" she said, giving Zack's shoulder a playful hit. Zack snickered, turning around on his heels to leave.

"Not the flowers!"

"Oh sure, worry about the _flowers. _Never mind the fact that my heart is broken. And possibly my spine." Aeris muttered under her breath as she watched the exchange between her sister and best friend.

Aeris bit down on her lip so hard she felt as if it might rip off. She cringed when they laughed together; dug her nails into her upper arms every time they made a flirty little quip.

Aerith's beautiful, emerald green eyes stared dreamily up at Zack, and Aeris suddenly realized she was jealous of her sister.

"You… you _bitch!"_ Aeris insulted, stomping her foot. That caught both of the slightly older teens' attention.

"Aeris, you alright? What happened to your arm?" Zack suddenly asked, pointing to the bleeding scratches on her biceps. Aeris glared harshly at him before she reached down to pull off her shoe.

"Uh…"

She chucked her boot so that it hit Zack right in the face, leaving a large red imprint on his cheek. Aerith immediately went to cup his wound.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Zack exclaimed. Aeris slid off her other shoe and examined it for a few seconds.

"Aeris, what's wrong? Really!" Aerith looked over to her sister with a worried expression.

"Things." she said, deciding against throwing the shoe. Aerith walked slowly over to her, taking in the dark expression she wore.

"Aeris…" Aerith gently placed a hand on the top of Aeris' head.

"It's nothing." Aeris snapped, pushing her away and briskly walking out of the old building.

Ignoring the odd looks she got from people in the area ,she walked out to the abandoned playground and stopped to sit on a swing. Her body shook with dry, frustrated sobs. She buried her face into her hands and frowned once she calmed down.

As soon as she felt well enough to go back to the church and apologize, sorrow coldly wound itself around her shoulders. The only thing she was able to think about was suddenly Angeal, Genesis, and ShinRa.

Aeris shivered.

_I have a feeling something's about to go horribly wrong, _she suddenly heard a voice in her head say. She blinked, shaking her head, and continued back to the Church.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud's light blue eyes scanned over the strange text messages he received from Aeris (strange for _her,_ anyway). She'd made it apparent that she really needed to see him immediately (_him_, not Zack, which made Cloud feel oddly important.)

He spotted a tuft of rapidly moving brown hair nearby and knew it was her. She looked up at him with a shaken expression. He felt his chest tighten.

"A feeling about _what_?" He asked nervously.

"Everything! It's all about to change, I swear." Aeris' voice was considerably less strong than usual. Cloud's plump lips pulled into a frown.

"You mean you're about to look like you've actually hit puberty?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. Aeris rolled her scarlet eyes and sighed, but smiled softly.

"No, Cloud. Not _that_ kind of change. I mean people are going to die. I know it has something to do with you, Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth... Some people I don't even know, I can just feel that they're gonna die from looking at them." she attempted to explain, placing her hands over her heart. Cloud placed his hands on her small shoulders and shook his head.

"Please, Aeris. Tell me that you took some bad drugs or something. This is creepy." he said, knitting his blond brows. Aeris bit down on her full bottom lip. She was thinking so hard, Cloud could practically see the cogs working in her head.

"Cloud, if I tell you a secret, you have to swear not to tell anyone." she said. Cloud nodded.

"Yes?"

"I'm a Cetra, or an Ancient. My sister and I are the only ones left alive." There was a thick silence after she said it. Cloud felt like he'd heard the word before, but in that moment he wasn't completely sure what the meaning was.

"What's a _Cetra_?" he asked softly. Aeris scratched the back of her head.

"We're really close to the planet. I don't know how to describe it, you'd have to ask my sister. She knows more about us." Aeris shook her head sadly. Cloud crossed his arms and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Does Zack know?"

"_Fuck_ Zack, he hurt my feelings!" Aeris blurted, sounding more like her usual self. Cloud giggled.

"I thought you liked Zack."

"No I don't, he's just like every other piece of crap I've ever met. His knees turned to jello when he met _her_." she spat, causing Cloud to cringe.

He wasn't sure if she was referring to her sister or some other girl, but he decided against ever meeting her if he could avoid it. In the time he'd known her, he'd figured out that her emotions weren't something to be toyed with. Whatever Aeris was going to do to Zack was going to be bad, and he didn't want it to happen to him.

The Cloud realized that Aeris was staring at him, probably expecting him to say something Anti-Zack. He decided to take the path of least resistance.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" he asked. Aeris' lips pulled into a cute pout.

"I want you to stay safe." she said, looking more innocent than he had ever seen her in that moment. Cloud blushed and fiddled with his fingers.

"Sure, I guess..." he muttered.

"Good!" She smiled. Cloud patted the top of her head and smiled sheepishly back.

"You have to make up with Zack."

"Ugh. I know."

"And tell him what you told me. It's only fair."

"Heh... It's only _Zack_ Fair."

"No puns, please."

* * *

><p>Oh, the playground.<p>

Maybe Aeris was a little too old to consider it her favorite place, but the comfort she received from being curled up inside of the slide was far better than having to go and face Aerith. It was clear that the moment Aerith saw her she would dissolve into a puddle of tears, and people nearby would think Aeris was some sort of monster...

"It's scary.. Normal is best. At least I think it is. Those SOLDIER people are weird."

Aeris felt her eye twitch. Of course, Aerith would migrate to her slide. And from what she just said, it was easy to assume she was talking to Zack.

"But I'm with SOLDIER."

_I hate it when things don't go my way._

Aeris couldn't help but peek out of her hiding spot like a creeper and take in the shocked look on Aerith's face. Zack's lips were pulled into a slight frown.

_Huh. That's the same face she makes when I eat mustard-donuts in front of her._

"I'm sorry!"

Then those words were followed by one of the mos awkward silences Aeris had ever dealt with. She silently thanked the Goddess that she wasn't a part of the conversation, and shifted so that she could rest her head in her arms.

"So pretty, though." Aerith said, inching closer to Zack. He smiled again.

"The face?"

_Yes._

"The eyes!"

"You like them? Take a closer look!" Zack said, moving so that he was barely an inch from Aerith's face. Aeris rolled her eyes and nearly said something rude, but remembered quickly that she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Still, things have been a little weird lately. How is your life right now, Aerith?" he asked, backing away. Aeris smiled triumphantly.

"Sad. I haven't spoken to Aeris since I met you. She's mad at me, I think." Aerith said, looking like she was about to cry. Zack shook his head furiously.

"She won't talk to me either. I swear, she can be such an ass sometimes. But she's still my friend." he said, crossing his arms.

Aeris slipped and fell out of her hiding spot, falling face first into the dirt. Aerith gave a little squeak. Zack blinked.

"Aeris." he said as though her appearance was a pleasant surprise. She leaped up, wiped her face, and sniffled indignantly.

"Oh, I've missed you! Mommy said she doesn't even know if you've been home these past few days!" Aerith cried, going to throw her arms around Aeris. She dodged, and Aerith nearly fell on her face. Her eyes sparkled with tears. Zack frowned again.

"Come on, Aeris. Don't be so mean." he said, flailing his arms. Aeris coughed up a small cloud of dirt and cleared her throat.

"Zack, I'm mad at you. I feel like it's only right for you to know, however, that things are about to get ten times weirder and twenty times more unbearable. So be careful. Genesis is _not_ your friend anymore." she said, shutting off all emotions long enough for Zack to be called away by ShinRa.

And when he was gone, Aerith and Aeris were left to stare at each other, one looking tearful and the other expressionless.

"Oh, Aeris. How could you say such awful things?" Aerith asked, blinking back tears. Aeris sighed.

"Can't you feel it, Aerith? The Planet is sad." she said, face softening. Aerith sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"But it's always been that way."

"Maybe because you never leave the slums you just ignore everything else. But I might leave for a while, because innocent people are about to _die_ if nobody does anything soon." Aeris said maturely, nodding at the end of her rant. She allowed Aerith to hug her, because it was only fair.


End file.
